1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator of a resolver, and particularly to a structure for fixing the stator.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a resolver configured to detect a rotation position of a rotor, such as a rotor of an electric motor, which rotates around an axis. For example, a resolver provided in an electric motor includes: a resolver rotor that rotates together with a rotor of the electric motor; and a resolver stator disposed around the resolver rotor in a fixing manner with respect to a stator of the electric motor. When a rotation position of the resolver rotor with respect to the resolver stator is detected, it is possible to detect a position of the rotor of the electric motor with respect to the stator.
The resolver stator is fixed to a structure to which the stator of the electric motor is fixed, e.g., a case for the electric motor. A knock pin is usable for positioning of the resolver stator with respect to the case. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-93983 (JP 2013-93983 A) describes a resolver stator positioned in a case for an electric motor by use of a knock pin.